


Safety Pin Hearts

by Balthoron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, No Homo, i wrote this like a year ago dear lord, m so sorry for the quality level im a lil tit, this is pretty casual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthoron/pseuds/Balthoron
Summary: leons a big gay and in denial, lets be real here.





	1. No Homo

Sweet breaths mingled together, sheets ragged and tangled around the two. Airless whispers and precious nothings filling the silence as hands intertwined- darkness embracing the two like a comfortable veil; shielding them from the worries of the rest of the world. Skin sliding against the calm and the cool of the bed, such feeling mixed with the warmth of the other created a feeling one could only describe as longing. Sweet euphoria, nails raking down backs, fingers entangled in hair as lovingly as possible.

Leon lived for moments like those.

\---

His head hitting the desk however brought him back to reality, having not even realized he’d fallen asleep in class until it was too late. Bright baby blues now open, he glanced around frantically in the initial panic of awakening. Did he miss something important? Was it noticeable? He couldn’t get detention- not today. 

Luckily, it seemed such a slip hadn’t been noticeable. The redhead soon returned to his previous position of boredom and daydreaming. Maybe he could sneak out of class early, wouldn’t that be great? He could stop by that corner store on the way home and pick up something sweet for himself if so. The more the idea engrained itself in his head, the more the monotoned teacher droned on, the more it appealed to him. No one here would care. Anyone who did? Well, they weren’t fucking snitches.

Slowly but surely, the punk raised his hand, rings glinting in the buzzing light of the classroom as the teacher turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed, seemingly suspicious of his innocent grin and glitter in his eyes. Leon, smiling in class? Never.

“Yes, Kuwata?”

“May I please be excused?”

Her eyes only narrowed further, a few of the class turning to look at him through the curious eyes of teenagers. He felt like he was being stared down by a squadron of stray cats-

“... I suppose so. Hurry back.” She finally snapped, grumbling before returning to her lesson. 

Leon nearly jumped out of his seat, keeping his cool just long enough to hear the classroom door close behind him before sprinting off towards the entrance of the building. Here he was, home free much easier than he supposed. Teachers and students were easy to trick, besides, he never said why he needed to be excused! He really wasn’t to blame here-

Honestly? If they really did punish the teacher for the slip up, he’d feel blessed. Woman couldn’t even make lessons on theater fun.

Still, he shoved his hands in his coat pockets. It didn’t take much force to open the doors, so he did so with a firm push from his platform shoes. Why not kick open the door? Nobody was there to stop him. Atleast, thats what he assumed. Breathing in the fresh morning air as he exited the dreary learning complex, he passed students and faculty alike with a sort of graceful air to him, like he knew exactly what he was doing.

And he did.

He had his sights set on the corner store. They always had the best sweets. And Leon? Well, he was craving a bit of bubblegum.

\---

With a loud sigh, he approached the sidewalk, a lazy pace to his step as he started down the concrete. One could say he was almost singing with the way he walked. Weird. The punk was happy though, whistling as he passed blocks and streets of people and places who paid the high school student no attention, just the way he needed it. The corner store was close now, he could see it down the asphalt. Leon only walked faster.

The bell rang as he opened the glass pane doors, giving a little wave to the young woman at the counter. Hibiki- or at least that’s what her name tag read. A real cutie for where she worked- usually you’d only get acne ridden boys or snotty old ladies. Not what Leon was looking for.

So he gave her a little wink, before slipping down to the candy aisle. Where his craving awaited. 

He didn't take note of anyone else in the store, mind now set on the small bar of fruit flavored stickiness he so needed. Why should he pay mind to anyone else? Wasn't like they were important to him in any way. ‘Cept that chick at the register, he was hoping to get their number. Reaching for the packet of gum, he was surprised to feel not the smooth cardboard of a container, but rather something more soft and-

Holy shit that was a hand. Holy heck that was a hand.

He retracted almost immediately, eyes like a deer in headlights as he stared at the bewildered teen in front of him. how had he not noticed someone so close by?! Judging from the others reaction, they were thinking the same thing. That gave him some sort of morbid comfort as Leon calmed down. With a sheepish smile, he backed up and raised his hands in defeat. The pink haired stranger only looked even more alarmed.

“My bad, you take it.” Leon stated rather firmly, lowering his hands and shoving them once more in his jacket pockets.

“Are- are you sure? It's the last one.”

“Positive, it's yours.” 

Leon could feel his brain whining at him, upset that he gave up what he came here for to a kid he could easily have beaten the crap out of. Not like he was going to- but the blue jumpsuit didn't exactly highlight any sort of muscle. Leon on the other hand? Let's just say baseball in itself requires some amounts of physical strength. Hah! Take that mondo! He really wasn't the weakest stringbean in town!

“Woah, thanks I guess!”

Giving a little grin, the boy scurried off to pay. It was at that moment Leon had to do a double take. Those teeth- were those shark teeth?? Shark teeth???!! Leon was pretty impressed. Maybe he could walk out of here with two numbers instead of one.

No homo though, of course. Shark boy might just be a cool friend.

Leon had to move quick as the boy made a brisk walk to the door, reaching out his hand to grab the boy by his collar. He almost felt bad, hearing the surprised little yelp erupt from the kids throat. Maybe this really wasn't the best way of stopping someone? Ahh well. Better than slamming his leg on the wall.

“Yo. You okay?” There was some genuine concern in his voice, as he was pretty sure he nearly scared the shit out of this loser. Still as the frightened gaze met his own, he couldn't help but note the visible relief filling the magenta eyes. Man- this kid was like a freak of nature?

“Ah- yeah! I’m fine!”

“Right uh- was wondering what your name was? You've got some pretty cool teeth.”

“.. usually strangers don't compliment my teeth.”

…

Leon wanted to smack himself. He felt like an idiot. He must've looked like one too, as the boy suddenly tried to fix what he said with a bit of worry.

“I mean- thanks? Names Kazuichi, but my friends call me Kaz- or they would if I had any.” He gave a little grin once more, Leon feeling a pang of pity for Kazuichi. Anyone who openly admitted they didn't have any friend? Probably a complete loser.

A pretty cool looking complete loser.

“Nice! Leon Kuwata, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kaz.”

“.... I’m… I’m gonna go. It was nice talking to you though-! Pleasedontmugmeorsomethingokaythankyoubye!”

With that, Kazuichi slipped out of the store, bells ringing once more as Leon watched with a little sigh. Yup. He was gonna make that little turd into a cool kid. Just you watch.

“Sir, please buy something or leave.”


	2. No Homo, but Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof it gets gayer.

Leon left after some strange attempt at flirting and a pop in hand. Guess he wouldn’t be satisfying his craving this day. Or maybe he did? It depends on how you look at it. All that mattered is that right now he was happy. He had a new project, a new potential, a new-

A new friend. Maybe? He didn’t know. For all he knew this kid could ditch him after he helped. After all, isn’t that what everyone did? Or rather, what he did?

Now wasn’t the time to get sentimental, especially not over guilt.

Flicking open the cap with a quick twist, he sipped at the beverage on his way home. Sure, he walked, so what? Not everyone in highschool had to have a car. Personally? He thought the whole car stigma was bullshit. In a country where environment is so important especially. He’d prove all those losers one day, prove to them that walking really was the way to go!

He continued to contemplate vengeance, all the way to his family's home. Everyone would be out until late, so why not come home early? No harm in it. Infact, he bet the house missed him. Dust was probably collecting on his bed! After all, he hadn't been here since.. about two hours earlier! That was too long, he deserved a nap after such a long walk.

Gingerly climbing up the steps, he headed for the fifth stone to the left of the door. Said stone was false, containing a house key inside. His father always told him to use it for emergencies only, didn't this count? His emergency was emergency boredom, if he had to stay in school one more second he felt like he would've passed out. Clearly in self defense and preservation! With this mindset, he unlocked the front door and quickly shut off the alarm. 9457. That was the code, used to turn off the loud ringing that would signal an intruder. With a heavy sigh, he climbed the stairs up towards the comfort of his own room.

Flop.

He didn't even bother getting comfortable, landing with a quiet thump on his mattress and rolling around until the blankets enveloped him. This was the life! Napping at ten in the morning, Leon never wanted to stop. This was the life he wanted, the life he deserved! 

To relax.

Kicking off his shoes, he ever so slightly curled on his side; tugging his blankets closer to create enough friction to keep him warm. 

Warm was good. He liked warmth. 

Said warmth kept him on the verge of passing out, burying his face in the soft and silky fur of his bedding. Furry blankets were the best, running his hands up and down the cloth with a satisfied huff, Leon wanted desperately to melt into the comfort of sleep. Maybe he was easily pleased, but taking a deep breath through his nose while red covered everything he was, bundled up under the shield of his comforter. Under the blanket? He could be anyone. He was protected. He felt like his monsters couldn't reach him here. That reassurance only made his eyes grow heavy.

Heavy..

Leon dozed off soon after, soft snoring accompanying his rest as he gripped tightly to his sheets. A small string of drool slipped out of his now open mouth, a true magician being so out cold so quickly. Maybe it was just part of being a teenager.

Maybe Leon was just lucky. His soda lay discarded on his bedside table.

\---

He saw the boy a few times around the halls the next few days, exchanging quick glances and small smiles before headed off to their classes at opposite ends of the building. Maybe it was just a strange coincidence, or perhaps fate-

Leon found himself stuck with not one, but two tickets to his old high schools game. It hadn’t originally been that way- oh no, his old coach had gotten in contact with him and offered it for him and most likely a parent to go. However? Both of his parents were out of town on business, leaving Leon alone for the next three days. You would think they’d be afraid he’d throw a party, but he hadn’t nearly enough time to actually plan one. So there he was, sitting in class and folding the tickets tightly into his back pocket before the bell rang. 

Class was starting.

The teacher gave him a bit of a scowl as she got the classes attention to begin the lesson, still a bit irritated on how he’d skipped. Leon chose to ignore it though, staring out the pristine glass window at the fields below. Yup, just another day of not at all paying attention. As long as he kept his baseball skills strong, he’d be fine.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

…

If felt like it’d been ages before the bell finally rang for passing period, a small break before they would return to the rather stuffy classroom. Leon was more than quick to get to his feet, headed for the door as he chatted casually with Chihiro. He was happy for his friend! The boy was finally starting to come out of his shell! Waving off to the boy who scurried towards the library, he turned himself to start towards his locker-

And found himself hit. 

He fell to the ground with a thud, struggling to breathe as it felt like something, no, someone was sitting on his chest. Did someone attack him-??? Was he about to get his shit stolen? Right here in the middle of the hallway?!

“Shit- My bad!”

Wait he recognized that voice. Only a few moments passing before the weight on his chest shuffled off and Leon opened his eyes. Yup, just as he assumed, there was a rather ruffled mechanic leaning over him and offering him a hand. Needless to say, he took it with a sheepish smile.

“Nah man, wasn’t looking where I was going. You’re fine.”

Normally he would’ve snapped at the kid, telling him to watch where he was going with a rather annoyed glare. Still, this boy looked like he was genuinely worried he’d hurt the red head, earning just a mildly awkward grin.

“Actually I was looking for you.”

Leon was a bit surprised at this, looking down at the boy with those beautiful baby blues. Kazuichi stared right back before continuing.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot, the compliment was really appreciated! Just uh- awkward… social.. Setting..?” He tried, glancing off and rubbing his cheek. Poor kid didn’t entirely know what to do?? “But! If you don’t mind I think I’d like to get to know ya!”

The punk simply stayed quiet at first, watching the boys expression morph into one of confusion at the silent response. Only then did he reply, reaching into his back pocket as he did so; “Oh, yeah! That’d be cool! Actually if you’re interested, I’ve got two tickets to a game tonight and no one to go with? It’d be a shame if they had to go to waste, y’know?”

“Ah, I’d love to go!” The pink haired mechanic replied, eyes lighting up at the offer with another toothy grin. The sight sent a little shiver up Leon’s spine; and he couldn’t entirely figure out why. He shrugged it off as being happy to make a new friend! And now he'd get to know the boy as well? Bonus-! Maybe it's not common knowledge, but high school baseball games were a rather good pace to chat, it basically guaranteed talking time to get to know Kazuichi.

The boy who took his bubblegum.

“Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven?”

“Oh, sure! Here, I'll be at this address..”

The boy didn't wait in taking Leon by the hand, tugging a sharpie out of his back pocket and quickly scribbling down a messy address. Leon could feel his face growing heated at the sudden contact-

Calm down Leon. There's no need to worry over strangers.

Before he knew it the kid had slipped away, hurrying down the hall with a big wave. Leon simply raised his hand in response, not even realizing the stupid grin on his face until the bell had rung, signaling the punk was late.

Not like he minded. He just scored a date with a cool kid.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsies this was for a few friends, so i digress.


End file.
